


On My Mind

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: A couple of drabbles inspired by the TLJ force bond scenes were Kylo and Rey share various conversations.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

On My Mind Chapter 1

**A/N: Writing these drabbles of when Rey and Kylo see each other through the force because the one thing I really wanted them to share more intimacy in TLJ, and I envisioned their force bond to be more visual than shown in the film :-( Anyway hope you guys like it :-D**

_**Rey** _

The sun's warm rays caressed Rey's cheeks as the sound of nature awakening ushered in the morning. Last night, Rey was adamant on persuading Luke to help the Resistance in the war against the First Order but today, she felt an emptiness in her stomach, a lack of hope. This legend, a revenant of the Jedi, was alive, contrary to what the rumors had spoke. Yet when she confronted him, he begrudgingly sent her away, refusing to have any part in this _'hopeless cause'_ as he called it. It made Rey angry. How dare he? So many people had grown up on the stories of the Jedi, the warriors of peace. At a young age, she remembered sneaking away at night and going to the market to listen to the famous tales spoken around the campfire. They inspired when she was at her lowest and kept her strong when she was at her weakest.

But now, now she was conflicted. _Is this man really Luke Skywalker, the hero of the Republic?_

Suddenly, Rey felt a dark presence in the hut, it slithered through the cracks of the wall, prying at her sullen thoughts like a snake. She jerked her head as it ate away at her thoughts, trying to enter her mind. It felt familiar, she'd felt this presence before. She tried to resist but a part of her didn't want to, it was curious, so apprehensively she let it in.

Her eyes widened as a man dressed in black appeared in front of her. His handsome features would have deceived her into thinking he could've been an ordinary man she'd pass in the market on Jakku, but she knew who this snake was. It was Kylo Ren.

_**Kylo** _

How was she here? Kylo thought. Was he dreaming again?

Ever since he saw her on Takadona, he couldn't stop thinking about her, especially after their battle on Starkiller Base - she'd left her mark on him, a gash across his cheek, he _hated_ it and he had become obsessed with returning the favour. He despised this _girl_ , yet the mere thought of seeing her again drove him crazy. She'd come to him in dreams, mostly nightmares - intent on finishing what she started in the forest. But never had he seen her like this. It was like she was right in front of him.

She reached for her blaster and Kylo was certain that he was in another nightmare, only this time much more aware. Yet, when the laser hit his chest, he felt an excruciating pain against his skin as if he'd actually been shot. Rey narrowed her eyes in confoundment when she saw that the bullet had no effect, it made her anxious, she wanted him gone!

Her finger pulled at the trigger again and again, striking Kylo's chest with malicious resolve.

"Stop!" Kylo yelled as he gritted he teeth in pain.

_**Rey** _

Rey heard his plea loud and clear, as if he was in her room. She lowered the blaster and stood to her feet, her hand stretched out, expecting to touch nothing but air. But when her hand made contact with the rough gash on his cheek, she jolted back, shaking her head in fear and refusal.

"How?" she demanded. "Are you doing this? Get out of my head!"

Kylo rose from his seat. "I'm just as confused as you are, Scavenger."

"Liar!" Rey hissed. "This is your doing!"

Kylo shook his head in denial as he took a step forward. "No," he said in awe. "This is greater than even both of us."

Rey retreated to silence as she pondered on what he said. _Greater than both of us. What was really happening here._

As Kylo took another step forward, she shuddered as she felt him entering her space. Her heart accelerated with trepidation as sweat formed on her brow, she could feel him next to her as he paced around her room, his fingers tracing to stones of the hut.

_**Kylo** _

The rigidness of the stone rubbed against his fingers as he ran his hand across the wall - it felt real, the cognition that it was put him at ease.

"Where are you?" he asked, curious. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Rey retorted, defiantly.

Kylo positioned himself behind her, his warm breath tickling her neck. "Remember where that got you."

Rey flushed at the close proximity between them, she could feel his chest against her back and his smirk on her ear. She swirled on her feet and faced him, now it was her turn to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Have you forgotten who gave you that scar?" she goaded.

Kylo's lips curled in detest, his eyes roaring with anger. "I could never forget."

Rey took another step, closing the gap between them. "Then I will tell you again - get out." Her words were strong and vicious, reminding her of the ferocity she'd shown him in the forest.

Suddenly, a distant voice rang in their ears. Kylo seemed nervous at the sound of it, even afraid, it made Rey curious. The voice called again, louder this time, Kylo's name coming out of their mouth.

Kylo looked at Rey with downcast eyes before turning and disappearing into the ambience, his dark presence and icy warmth that once filled the room had perished upon his exit, leaving Rey feel cold and alone.

 

 


	2. On My Mind Chapter 2, a star wars fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview  
> Kylo sat at on the platform near the door as he admired the restraining rig in the middle of the room. A shaft of light poured from the ceiling, illuminating the metal apparatus, conjuring memories he kept locked away in the back of his mind. Rey was here once, he remembered, constricted to the chair, unable to move, fear dwelled in her eyes as she stared into the abyss of his mask. It was then that she called him a monster, a word that cut him deep even till this day. He's never understood why it hurt, why he cared? Or why he took off his mask to prove her discernment wrong? She was nothing to him and he nothing to her, so why did he yearn to see her again.

On My Mind Chapter 2

_**Kylo** _

Kylo sat at on the platform near the door as he admired the restraining rig in the middle of the room. A shaft of light poured from the ceiling, illuminating the metal apparatus, conjuring memories he kept locked away in the back of his mind. Rey was here once, he remembered, constricted to the chair, unable to move, fear dwelled in her eyes as she stared into the abyss of his mask. It was then that she called him a monster, a word that cut him deep even till this day. He's never understood why it hurt, why he cared? Or why he took off his mask to prove her discernment wrong? She was nothing to him and he nothing to her, so why did he yearn to see her again.

_**Rey** _

It was very cold tonight, the harsh breeze cut like a knife against her skin. It was times like this where she'd rather be on Jakku, the warmth of the loitering sun against her cheeks as she sat on the mellow, bronzed sand. But on Jakku, the pain was much worse. The feeling of isolation would attack her thoughts, reminding her of the tragic day when her parents left her. Sometimes she was hopeful that they'd return, she was still hopeful! But soon or later, the optimism died and she returned to the wallowing pit of her dark thoughts that gave her comfort at night.

This was her routine, her regime, the only thing that kept her sane - an internal battle with the light and dark. It made her feel restrained, trapped as if she was stuck in a cage, her hands tied to a crimson rope as the light and dark engaged in a fierce game of tug of war. She screamed as they pulled and pulled till her body tore apart till all that was left of her were severed limbs, drowned in a velvet pool of blood.

Her eyes flashed open as sweat dripped from her brow. It was just a nightmare she reassured herself as she surveyed around her surroundings, her vision hazy. But when she became more aware, she realised she wasn't in the hut anymore.

A metallic sky hung over her and a silver light spouted from its gates, her body was chained to an apparatus, she tug ferociously but it refused to let her go. But in front of her, sat a man she didn't expect to see - Kylo Ren

_**Kylo** _

All Kylo could utter was, "Rey?", his tone gentle and his eyes widened in disbelief. She noticed his confusion but could also hear a lace of joy in his voice. He straightened his back and curled his lips in disdain, worried that she'd uncover his true feelings. "You again?"

"What am I doing here, Kylo?" Rey demanded.

"So full of fire today, aren't we, _Scavenger_?" Kylo teased.

"How long are you going to call me that?" Rey asked, distastefully. "You know my name. _Say it_."

Kylo shifted a little in his seat, her demand made him more nervous than he expected. He'd never said her name before, it was the only way to distance his true feelings, whatever they were. _Rey_ , he thought but the name refused to come of his mouth.

He stood to his feet and approached the restraining rig. She looked into his eyes as he made contact with hers, a concealed spark of electricity passing between them.

"You're in no position to demand anything of me," he snarled. "But I think I will use this unexpected circumstance to my advantage."

_**Rey** _

Rey tilted her head away from him as his hand reached to touch her cheek.

"Don't be afraid," he reassured, his words echoing a remnant of their past encounter. "Show me where Luke is."

Though the Force had awoken inside of her, Rey was still vulnerable to his prying eye. He probed her mind, looking for something, anything that could help the First Order with their search in finding the _Last Jedi_. She tried, fought, to keep the image of the island out of her head and instead focused on something different, diverting him elsewhere. The first thing that came to her mind was Jakku and the day that her parents abandoned her.

_**Kylo** _

Kylo watched as Rey screamed for her parents to return but their ship didn't stop, it just kept going until it disappeared into the rich, sapphire sky - lost forever. Water glistened in her eyes as tears ran down her cheek. Unkar Plutt grabbed her arm and pulled her away, offering no comfort to the little girl, only the harsh grip that reminded her of the dismal world that she lived in.

Hastily, Kylo pulled away and the memory vanished, it was too distraughting to stay any longer. His cheeks were wet with tears and he briskly wiped them away with the back of his hand, afraid that Rey would see him in this vulnerable state - but Rey was gone, evanesced like a beautiful dream in the morning.

 

 


	3. On My Mind Chapter 3, a star wars fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview  
> Kylo couldn't sleep last night, his dreams were haunted with the painful memories of Rey's past. He shook off his display of tears yesterday as a the cause of something that was in his eye but he knew it was a lie. In that moment, he could feel her pain and her anger, a burning flame of rage she'd kept locked up inside. The feeling of sadness and loneliness had been bottled up for so long that just by witness her parents' desertion again, released everything she'd kept inside as a child. Kylo understood her pain. He felt it everyday as a young boy.

On My Mind Chapter 3

 

 

_**Kylo** _

Kylo couldn't sleep last night, his dreams were haunted with the painful memories of Rey's past. He shook off his display of tears yesterday as a the cause of something that was in his eye but he knew it was a lie. In that moment, he could feel her pain and her anger, a burning flame of rage she'd kept locked up inside. The feeling of sadness and loneliness had been bottled up for so long that just by witness her parents' desertion again, released everything she'd kept inside as a child. Kylo understood her pain. He felt it everyday as a young boy.

_**Rey** _

Waking up to the sun's graceful warmth felt less welcoming than she expected. She felt like it was taunting her, reminding her that there was no hope or resolve for her nightmares when the sun rose from its dreary grave. Her parents didn't love her, nor were they coming back.

The thought formed tears in her eyes, blinking, they ran down her cheeks and onto her lips, its bitter taste did little to quench her grief. Why did she torture herself like this? Crying over people who she probably meant nothing to? Hoping for something that will most likely never happen.

_**Kylo** _

"Because we're human," Kylo found himself saying, answering a question asked by a voice in his head. He knew who it belonged to, her name was on the tip of his tongue but he refused to utter it, in fear of revealing that of which he didn't yet know.

_**Rey** _

Rey heard it, the gentle voice that spoke comforting words in her ear. Was it an angel? A guardian watching over her? She shook her head in delusion. _No one's watching over me._

"I'm here," the voice said and Rey turned around with haste, desperate to see who the angelic voice belong too but instead, she was greeted by the Devil's favourite demon.

_**Kylo** _

There she was, Rey, solid in form, standing on the bridge with him. He wanted to reach out, his hands yearning to touch her, to confirm that she was real but deep down he already knew the answer.

"Why is the Force connecting us," he asked instead.

Briskly, Rey wiped away her tears and a brooding frown grew on her lips.

"Treacherous snake! You've lost! I've found Luke Skywalker!" she snarled. Part of her was proud of herself.

"When are you going to learn?" Kylo asked. "You constantly try to find parental figures to replace that hole in you heart with false hope. First with Han Solo and now, _Luke Skywalker._ "

_**Rey** _

Rey knew he was right, deep down, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction saying so.

Kylo took a step forward, the sound of his footsteps booming of the walls sent a shudder down her spine.

"Did Luke tell you what happened? At the temple?" he asked.

Rey glared at him as he approached her. "I already know enough about you!" she snapped.

"Of course," Kylo said softly, putting Rey off guard. "You can tell everything about me just by looking at me. Even now you have the same look in your eyes, the one you gave me in the forest - when you called me - a _monster_. Is that how you see me?"

He was in front of her now, his tall stature casting a shadow over her body.

"You're a _monster."_ Rey said, convincing herself that what she said was true but somehow, she could feel how deep her words cut him and she began to questioned if it was true.

_**Kylo** _

Kylo stared into her eyes for awhile, her glare softened, and for once she looked at him properly, not with hate or maliciousness but as if he was a blank canvas. It made him feel - conflicted. He didn't know how he wanted her to see him, he just knew that to her he didn't want to be seen as a monster. But then after that, what happens then?

"Yes I am." he said persuading himself of his identity and that this was the right choice.

_**Rey** _

He answered her harshly, turned his back and walked away as he disappeared into the ambience, leaving Rey in a state of confoundment.

 

 


	4. On My Mind Chapter 4, a star wars fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview  
> Rey had been staring at the lightsaber in her pouch for a few minutes now. Quite frankly, she wanted to pick it up and feel the surging power flow through her veins. But this weapon had a dark past, she'd seen it in the forceback on Takodana - this lightsaber belonged to a monster - yet Rey could feel herself being drawn to it. She reached out her hand and gripped the pommel, her thumb circling around the switch, teasing and inciting her desire to activate it.

On My Mind Chapter 4

_**Rey** _

Rey had been staring at the lightsaber in her pouch for a few minutes now. Quite frankly, she wanted to pick it up and feel the surging power flow through her veins. But this weapon had a dark past, she'd seen it in the forceback on Takodana - this lightsaber belonged to a monster - yet Rey could feel herself being drawn to it. She reached out her hand and gripped the pommel, her thumb circling around the switch, teasing and inciting her desire to activate it.

"What are you waiting for?" a familiar voice asked, Rey was too accustomed to its sound that she didn't even both to turn around. "Turn it on."

Without hesitation, Rey pushed the switch and a blue flame discharged from the pommel, a blazing fire constricted to a cylindrical shape, its raw energy begging to be set free but this was its cage now.

_**Kylo** _

Kylo watched as she gawked at it with wide eyes, her mouth agape in wonder. A small grin grew on his lips as he stared at her, he'd never seen her smile, it took him off guard - in fact, this was probably the first time in a while that he'd also smiled.

"How did that feel?" he asked, curious.

Rey panted, breathless. "Amazing!"

"Good," he said as he stepped onto of his room and into the fields that encompassed her, his boots trampling onto the flowers, demolishing the beauty it once had.

_**Rey** _

Rey shuddered as she felt him enter her space, her world. His presence made the serenity that the fields gave her disappear, as if ambience itself was afraid of him.

"Then don't you think it's time to use it?" he finished.

Rey could feel him standing in front of her, his shadow sheltering her in a solemn darkness but she refused to look at him - perhaps she too was afraid.

Kylo took of his glove and touched her chin, lifting it up, forcing her to look at him. "Don't you?"

Rey didn't know why but to she melted under his touch, the warmth of his hand felt like the sun's rays on her skin, comforting. But then the memory of Jakku interrupted her thoughts and she snapped back to reality.

"I don't need your help!" she scorned, slapping his hand away but the absence of his touch made her yearn for it again. Even her heart sunk a little as she witnessed him covering his hand with his glove, masking the human she desired to see.

_**Kylo** _

For once, Kylo was thankful for Rey's hatred for him, if his hand had stayed a little longer he wouldn't have been able to control himself.

"I'm not here to train you," he dismissed, Rey raised her eyebrows quizzically. "I'm here for a rematch."

Rey laughed. "You want another scar?"

"I can't be the only one to have something to remember you by," he teased.

"You know you can't physically hurt me here, right?" she reminded.

Kylo circled around her like a lion enclosing its prey. "I won't need to."

_**Rey** _

Hastily, Rey twirled on her feet, dodging the incoming strike towards her back. The surprising attack caught her off guard but luckily she was able to deflect it. Her brisk reaction made her breathless but there was no time to recuperate, she had to focus.

Forthwith came a barge of attacks, relentless and hard with force but not malicious, something Rey found oddly strange for someone who had previously shown malice towards her. Was he toying with her?

Distracted, she found herself unwary and was punished with a blow to the shoulder. She shrieked in pain but then felt utterly stupid as she remembered that she wasn't actually injured.

But Kylo saw her scream as quite real.

_**Kylo** _

"Are you alright?" he blurted out as he approached her, worry written all over his face. Rey found it amusing.

She clutched her shoulder and feigning to be in the utmost pain. "It hurts, I think I need medical attention-" Rey's jestful monologue broke off as she jabbed his chest with her lightsaber, a sly smirk curled onto her lips.

Kylo put a hand on his chest and winced from the brief sharp pain he felt. "That hurt," he snarled.

Rey pouted sarastially. "You poor boy, do you want a kiss to make it better?"

"One couldn't hurt," he said as he leaned in towards her and she towards him, the distance between them closing in until their lips were mere inches from the other. But their desire was short lived as Rey swept her feet under his, sending him tumbling down the hill. Though her time goading over her victory was fleeting, as Kylo grabbed her arm, bringing her down with him.

_**Rey** _

Rey and Kylo rolled down the mound, dirt and grass plastering over their faces and clothes till they reached the end of the hill. She landed first and Kylo on top of her, his weight pinning her to the ground. They both laughed with jest, for once in a long time they experienced a moment where they were free - _alive_.

It was only when she realised that Kylo was staring into her eyes did she stop. She tried to get him off her but he pinned her hands to the ground, refusing to let her ruin this moment. So she just stared at him, her eyes surveying his handsome features has he admired her beauty. Though they were in a field of flowers it felt like it was just them two, like nothing else mattered.

Her heart fluttered with desire as he lowered his head, his lips yearning to taste hers. But just as they brushed against each other, Rey heard a voice call her name.

"Rey!" Luke yelled. "What are you doing?"

Rey tilted her head to look at him, he was standing at the entrance to the field. Her head pounded as she tried to figure out an excuse to explain what Kylo was doing there, but when she turned around to face him - he was gone.

 

 


	5. On My Mind Chapter 5, a star wars fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview  
> Kylo lay on his bed, his weary brown eyes staring at the silver, metal sky that hung above him. He refused to go to sleep, for if he shut his eyes he'd only be tortured with the recollection of what had happened, what his yearning desire had possessed him to do. But deep down, the memory was far from painful, it was an alluring dream he didn't want to wake from - he'd nearly tasted the fruit from Eden's forbidden tree, her lips luring him closer than he could withstand. But just as he was to take a bite, Luke appeared. Maybe it was for the better, he thought, any longer and he wouldn't have been able to resist.

On My Mind Chapter 5

_**Kylo** _

Kylo lay on his bed, his weary brown eyes staring at the silver, metal sky that hung above him. He refused to go to sleep, for if he shut his eyes he'd only be tortured with the recollection of what had happened, what his yearning desire had possessed him to do. But deep down, the memory was far from painful, it was an alluring dream he didn't want to wake from - he'd nearly tasted the fruit from Eden's forbidden tree, her lips luring him closer than he could withstand. But just as he was to take a bite, Luke appeared. Maybe it was for the better, he thought, any longer and he wouldn't have been able to resist.

_**Rey** _

Rey walked along the shoreline, the small tide brushing against her feet. She stared at the night sky, her eyes fixed on the stars that glistering brightly under its calloused shelter. It teased her, reminding her how far away from home she was. _So far yet so near_. The thought reminded her of Kylo and what happened earlier in the day. If she was being honest with herself she'd admit that she wished Luke didn't interrupt them. She had questions, questions about how she felt about Kylo, questions she needed answering. But Rey would never confess to such a thing, especially not to herself because once she did - there was no going back.

Then, she felt a cold ambience in the air, a familiar presence. She closed her eyes and sighed annoyed.

"I'd rather not do this now," she said harshly.

"Me too," the familiar voice replied softly.

Rey paused, thinking, pondering on how to respond, if she should respond. She turned on her heels and faced him. "Why are you here Kylo-" Her voice trailed off as she shied away from looking at him, his bare chest inviting obscene thoughts in her head.

_**Kylo** _

Kylo smirked at her bashful reaction. Had she not seen a man naked before? The idea of being her first excited him.

"Do you have a towel, or something you could put on?" she implored, her gaze still fixed on the floor.

Kylo didn't answer, or bother to fetch something to cover himself, instead he pressed towards her, his tall stature towering over her. He lifted her chin with his long finger, compelling her to look at him, _all_ of him. Her eyes surveyed his muscular physique, she could feel her hands twitching impatiently, craving to touch what was right in front of her but her restraint was stronger than she thought. She slapped his hand away and stepped back, the distance between them too tempting to stay any longer.

"Why did you hate your father?" Rey asked.

Kylo rolled his eyes in annoyance as he went to grab his robe. "Why are you asking such a meaningless question?"

Rey pointed her finger at him. "You had a father who gave a damn about you! He _loved_ you!"

"He didn't love me!" Kylo snarled.

"You selfish prick! You had everything! A mother and father who loved you, looked after you! Yet you threw them away like they were garbage!"

Kylo threw a chair at the wall in a rageful display of anger yet Rey didn't flinch, even now she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "I didn't hate them!"

"They why-" Rey begged.

"Why what?" Kylo scowled. "Say it."

_**Rey** _

Rey could feel the tears form in her eyes, begging to be set free. "Why did you kill him? I don't understand." Without warning they fell onto her cheeks, bursting forth like water from a dam.

"Of course you don't, your parents threw you away like damaged goods," Kylo spat.

Rey clenched her fists as a dark ember came to life in her soul, yearning to be fed. "No they didn't!"

"Yes they did and you know it too, yet you still have a flicker of hope that they're waiting for you, it's your greatest weakness," Kylo said and Rey knew he was right.

"If I wanted a therapist, I would've asked for one," Rey growled.

"And if I wanted to be saved I would've prayed for a saviour," Kylo admitted. "We can't all have want we want can we?"

To hear Kylo say those words, ripped Rey apart. She'd always viewed him as this monster, a creature with no heart. But underneath that mask was a man, a man in pain, a man who was afraid - a man who maybe she could help.

It was Rey's turn to close the distance, her feet moved toward him with intent as she gazed at him with piercing eyes. Kylo shuddered as she entered his space, it made him feel vulnerable. "Then what do you want?"

_**Kylo** _

_I want you_.

The words echoed in his head but refused to come out of his mouth, his lips sealed shut desperate to not let her know his true feelings. But she already knew, the look in her eyes told her that much. He stared at her fervently, his eyes admiring the beauty that stood before him. Without thinking, his hand moved towards her face, his fingers caressing her cheek as she leaned in closer. Her hands made contact with his chest and she bit her lips in satisfaction. That was all it took to break every wall he'd built, every restraint he made to keep her out, all at once they came tumbling down - he couldn't resist any longer. But just as he closed his eyes and their lips brushed against the other, a Stormtrooper burst into his room relaying information given to him by General Hux.

"Master Ren, the Rebels will soon run out of fuel, General Hux told me to give you this update."

Kylo opened his eyes and turned around to face him, his malicious gaze seemed as though it'd rip through the Stormtrooper's helmet and kill him in a vicious blow.

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" Kylo asked, his voice cold as steel.

"I was just following orders-" the Stormtrooper defended but Kylo didn't care, he'd had enough of people interrupting him and Rey. He stretched out his hand towards the Stormtrooper, dragging him towards him by a unknown force. With his other hand, he grabbed his lightsaber and just as the Stormtrooper came in contact with his hand, he activated it, driving it through his heart as crimson worms ran down his armour.

As his lifeless body crashed to the floor, Kylo turned to look at Rey - but like always, she was gone.

 

 


	6. On My Mind Chapter 6, a star wars fanfic | FanFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview  
> "I thought I'd find answers here. I was wrong." Rey said to herself, a lace of anger entwined within her words. "I've never felt so alone."
> 
> "You're not alone," a gentle voice reassured her.

 

On My Mind Chapter 6, a star wars fanfic | FanFiction

 

_**Rey** _

"I thought I'd find answers here. I was wrong." Rey said to herself, a lace of anger entwined within her words. "I've never felt so alone."

"You're not alone," a gentle voice reassured her.

Rey inhaled sharply as the storm roared into the night, ushering in a familiar aura into the hut. She knew who it belonged to yet she found herself comforted by its presence. It was Kylo Ren. Her eyes cautiously met his mellow gaze, wary that even the smallest glance would give rise to the yearning desire she kept chained to her heart. But how can you enslave something that's already been set free?

She watched curiously as he approached her, his eyes never leaving her gaze as he took off his robe and covered her with it. Despite its rigid material, Rey felt as if she'd melt under its embrace, the warmth it brought her reminded her of home. Though his chivalrous behaviour took her off-guard, which did little to retract her abiding feelings towards him.

_**Kylo** _

As Kylo sat next to her, he could see the pain lingering in her eyes, her tears running down her cheeks like a sorrowful river. He hated seeing her like this. The urge to wipe away her tears burned inside him but he refrained from doing so, convincing himself that his touch would only make things worse.

"Neither are you," Rey consoled.

Kylo shook his head. "It's too late for me."

"It's never too late," Rey said softly, her voice sending a chill of warmth down his spine.

The tranquil sound of the fire cackling resonated through the hut, its serene tune awakening memories of a happier time. Kylo smiled as he remembered them.

"Every year, when I was younger, me and my parents used to go camping. It was my escape from the hardships of the extensive training Luke gave us," Kylo recalled as Rey rested her head on his shoulder. Her act of solace surprised him, giving him the extra confidence he needed to tell this desolate story. "I would wait at the entrance for their ship to arrive and wouldn't hesitate to board it when they landed. We would travel the galaxy looking for new planets to explore, new adventures to experience." The smile on Kylo's lips faded as he came towards the end of the tale. "But eventually, we'd have to come back. In a world of chaos and destruction, something so meaningful as family had no place in it, anyone who was fit was in needed in the fight against the darkness, especially my parents. So soon, they just stopped coming and I - I just stopped waiting." He turned to look at Rey, her eyes full of empathy. "I'm tired of hoping, Rey," her name uttered from his mouth with such ease it surprised both of them.

_**Rey** _

If anyone could understand how he felt - it was her. Ever since her parents abandoned her, she had hoped that they'd return, that them leaving was just a misunderstanding. But hope is a cruel weapon, it strikes hard and leaves you to bleed out in a desert of optimistic dreams.

"I felt like that once," Rey confessed. "I was ready to give up. But then I met people like Finn, Han Solo and General Leia. They showed me that there was more to life than waiting endlessly for something to happen. They reminded more that was so much more out there, so many opportunities waiting to be discovered." Slowly, she reached her hand towards his and peeled off the glove that masked the man behind the beast. He shied away, afraid to see her displeasure but instead she clasped her hand tightly around his, as if to reassure him that she was here, she was real and no matter what, she'll never stop trying to save him. "I can help you."

_**Kylo** _

Her selfless words struck a chord. He'd never met someone that he'd resonated with on a personal level, let alone inflict such pain and torment onto him that not even Snoke's training could emulate it. Who was this woman?

"Rey I-" Kylo whispered but Rey silenced him, pressing her finger to his lips.

"I know."

Without warning, she leaned in and planted a soft kiss onto his lips, the intimate contact sent a rush of euphoric bliss through his body. She drew back and study his face, a loving smile curled onto her lips as she watched his cheek blush under her scrutiny. He cupped her face and pulled her back towards him, the absence of her lips driving him crazy. Rey ran her hands through his lush black hair as their lips entwined again, the kiss deeper, more passionate. He had only experienced this in dreams but in reality this was better than anything he could have imagined. He never wanted to let go, in this moment he was hers and she was his, nothing could ever tear them apart.

Or so he thought.

 

 


End file.
